


First Kill

by ruric



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for presently's 2010 prompt: Eric, first kill
Kudos: 1
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for presently's 2010 prompt: Eric, first kill

Eric had been raised in another age, another time; they'd been training him to be first, a warrior, and then a ruler. 

He made his first kill, as a human, when he was twelve. 

He didn't remember much of it not after so many years and so many other deaths. 

But he remembers the heavy feel of his father's sword in his hand, its weight dragging him down so he'd had to lock his knees and get both hands on it to be able to lift and point it. 

He remembers it slid through flesh and muscle more easily than he thought it would, remembers the scent of blood and the soft sigh the man gave as he fell forward, pulling Eric to his knees.

He doesn't remember much more than that. 

He remembers his first kill as a vampire with starling clarity. 

He's never quite sure whether it's because his memory was sharpened by vampire sensibilities or because Godric was with him. He remembers all the years with Godric, it's the years before, when he was human, and the years after, when he was alone, that fade and blur.

His first kill as a vampire had been sweet. 

They'd stumbled on her just as the sun set, in a clearing in the forest. She was gathering sweet smelling herbs and plants, tucking them into a leather bag slung over one shoulder. They'd split and come at her from two sides and she'd looked up seeing feral glitter in their eyes. 

Then she'd run.

For hours they'd chased her, listening to her stumble and crash through branches and ferns, then let her go to ground for a while before chasing her up and out. 

They'd listening to her sobbing breath, listened to her gasp as the branches cut at her arms and legs. 

The joy of the chase had sung through his veins, he knew what she'd taste like long before he sunk his teeth into her skin, because he could smell her, _taste_ her in the droplets of blood she left behind.

In the end they'd split up, Eric approaching her from the front, Godric sneaking around to flank her. 

They'd timed it perfectly, Eric's teeth sinking into the right side of her neck, Godric's into the left, her body caught trembling between them. The bag of herbs had spilled, trampled underfoot in her last few frantic steps, the sweet smell of the herbs battling with the cloying animal smell of her blood.

They'd hunted many times together after that, Eric and Godric, but he'll never forget the sweetness of his first kill.


End file.
